Kidsongs
Kidsongs is an American children's media franchise that includes Kidsongs Music Video Stories on DVD and video, The Kidsongs TV Show, CDs of favorite children's songs, song books, sheet music, toys and an ecommerce website. It was created by producer/writer Carol Rosenstein and director Bruce Gowers of Together Again Video Productions (TAVP), both of whom are music video and television production veterans. The duo had produced and directed over 100 music videos for Warner Bros. Records (WBR) and took their idea of music videos for children to the record label. Warner Brothers funded the first video, “A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm”. Shortly thereafter, a three way partnership between TAVP, WBR and View-Master Video was formed with TAVP being responsible for production and WBR and View-Master responsible for distribution to video and music stores, and toy stores respectively.Home Video Publisher, Vol. 8 No. 32, 2/24/1986 History The home video series was launched with four Kidsongs Music Video Stories episodes at New York's Toy Fair on January 1, 1985. "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm” was one of those first four and has sold over 4 million copiesBruce Haring, "Gold, Platinum...", Variety, Jan. 26, 1993 and won the Vira Award."Video Review's Critics' Choice Awards", Video Review, April 1987, page 77 Each half-hour Music Video Stories episode features 10 to 15 songs, in a music video style production starring children. They sing and dance their way through well-known children's songs, nursery rhymes, and covers of pop hits from the '50s, '60s and '70s—all tied together by a simple story and theme. The TAVP/WBR/View-Master Video (Viewmaster was acquired by Tyco in 1989–95)Reuters, New York Times Business section, May 24, 1989 partnership produced 16 Kidsongs episodes of the Music Video Stories. In 1995, WBR and TAVP bought out Tyco's distribution rights and produced three more View-Master videos called "Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs", "Country Sing-Along", and "Boppin' with the Biggles" in 1994, and two KidVision videos called "Let's Put on a Show" & "Baby Animal Songs” in 1995, as part of a new venture with another division of Warner Bros.--Warner Vision.Business Wire, "Warner Home Video to Distribute Warner Vision", February 5, 1996 In 1997, TAVP acquired all rights from WBR/Warner Vision and became the sole owner of all Kidsongs properties. Later in 1997, TAVP entered into a distribution/production agreementScott Hettrick, "Sony Wonder Joins..." Hollywood Reporter, July 10, 1997, page 3 with Sony Wonder, which resulted in the production of four more titles called "I Can Do It", "I Can Dance!", "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday", and "Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". That agreement ended in July 1, 1998, and in 2002, distribution rights were licensed by Image Entertainment, who continues to distribute the videos. Notable members *David Chan (1986-1990) *Shawn Harrison (1986) *Nicole Mandich (1986-1988 and 1990) *Devyn "Poochie Puet" Puett (1986–1987) *Ryan Bollman (1986) *Raquel Alessi (1989–1990) *Jensen Karp (1989–1990) *Joshua "Josh" Wiener (1989–1990) *Veena Goel (now Veena Goel Crownholm) (1990) *Janessa Ray (Beth) (1990-1994) *Danielle Wiener (1992–1995) *Alexandra Picatto (Palm) (1993–1995) *Galen Hooks (1994) *Lynsey Bartilson (1995) *Kyle Stanley (1993-1997) Home Videos From December 3, 1985 to August 24, 1998, Kidsongs home video episodes encompassing 300 children's songs, nursery rhymes, and cover versions of pop hits from the '50s-'90s were produced, featuring a variety of subjects that are of interest to kids: animals, birthdays, the zoo, sports, summer camp, fantasy, vehicles, and general silliness. 14 have been certified platinum by the RIAA, with 5 of them having sold more than 2 million copies. As of now, the videos have sold over 19.5 million copies. The following is a complete list of Kidsongs music video titles available on VHS: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1985) 4x Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. Old MacDonald Had a Farm * 2. Shortenin' Bread * 3. Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush * 4. Mary Had a Little Lamb * 5. This Old Man * 6. Skip to My Lou (also heard instrumentally during the end credits of this video and Ride the Roller Coaster) * 7. Take Me Out to the Ball Game (includes footage from the 1984 World Series a year before) * 8. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * 9. She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain * 10. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star with Donetta singing the song. I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (1986) 2x Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (United States) (also used in the final scene and during the end credits) * 2. Funiculi, Funicula (Italy) * 3. Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Scotland) * 4. London Bridge (England) * 5. Frère Jacques/Are You Sleeping (France) * 6. Kumbaya (Africa) * 7. Waltzing Matilda (Australia) * 8. Sakura, Sakura (Japan) * 9. Los Pollitos (Mexico) * 10. Day-O (Banana Boat Song) (Jamaica) Good Night, Sleep Tight (1986) Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. Ring a Ring o' Roses * 2. Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man * 3. A-Tisket, A-Tasket * 4. Let Us Dance, Let Us Play (Michael Lloyd) * 5. Our House (Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) * 6. Tomorrow is a Dream Away (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 7. The Unicorn * 8. St. Judy's Comet (Paul Simon) * 9. Hush, Little Baby (also used in A Day Full Of Songs) * 10. Brahms Lullaby * 11. All the Pretty Little Horses * 12. Good Night (Lennon-McCartney) Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1986) 2x Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. Car Car Song (Riding In My Car) (Woody Guthrie) * 2. Daylight Train * 3. Up and Down, Round and Round (Michael Lloyd) * 4. Row, Row, Row Your Boat * 5. I Got Wheels (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 6. Up, Up and Away (The Fifth Dimension) * 7. Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (S. Winner) * 8. I Like Trucks (Michael Lloyd) * 9. US Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) * 10. The Bus Song Home On The Range (1986), Renamed "Sing Out, America!" in the Philippines and renamed "Yankee Doodle Dandy" in 1993 Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. Yankee Doodle Boy * 2. America's Heroes (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 3. Home on the Range * 4. I've Been Working on the Railroad * 5. Oh Susanna * 6. Deep in the Heart of Texas * 7. There's a Hole in My Bucket * 8. Turkey in the Straw * 9. If I Had a Hammer * 10. You're a Grand Old Flag * 11. Living in the USA A Day with the Animals (1986) 3x Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. BINGO * 2. Do Your Ears Hang Low? (also used during the end credits) * 3. Little Bo Peep * 4. Why Don't You Write Me? (Simon and Garfunkel) * 5. Rockin' Robin * 6. Water World (Michael Lloyd) * 7. The Wanderer (Dion DiMucci) * 8. Harmony (Michael Lloyd) * 9. How Much is That Doggie in the Window? (the last portion of the song is used after Itsy Bitsy Spider) * 10. Little Duckie Duddle * 11. Hickory Dickory Dock * 12. Itsy Bitsy Spider What I Want to Be! (1986) Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. What Do You Want to Be? (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Sea Cruise * 3. Drivin' My Life Away * 4. One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * 5. School Days * 6. The Alphabet Song * 7. I Want to Be a Fireman (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 8. Candy Man * 9. Them Bones (also used during the end credits) * 10. Mr. Policeman (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 11. Rodeo Rider (Michael Lloyd) * 12. Act Naturally The Wonderful World of Sports (1987) Renamed “Let's Play Ball” in 1990, and Renamed “Sport Adventures” in the UK in 1994 Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. It's Not If You Win or Lose (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Practice Makes Perfect (Michael Lloyd) * 3. Bend Me, Shape Me * 4. I Get Around (Beach Boys) * 5. Over the River and Through the Wood * 6. Footloose * 7. Rah, Rah, Sis Boom Bah (Removed from the British version) * 8. Catch a Wave * 9. Centerfield * 10. You Know That You Can Do It (Michael Lloyd) A Day at the Circus (1987) 2x Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. The Circus is Coming to Town (Original lyrics to melody of The Army Goes Rolling Along) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Polly Wolly Doodle * 3. Strolling Through the Park * 4. The Sabre Dance (Instrumental) * 5. Put on a Happy Face * 6. The Ringmaster Song (Michael Lloyd) * 7. The Man on the Flying Trapeze * 8. The Lion Tamer (Michael Lloyd) * 9. If You're Happy and You Know It * 10. Entry of the Gladiators (Instrumental) A Day at Camp (1989) Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. The More We Get Together (also used during the end credits) * 2. The Army Goes Rolling Along * 3. Fishing Blues * 4. On Top of Spaghetti * 5. Campfire Medley: 99 Bottles of Pop/Pop Goes the Weasel/Found a Peanut/The Ants Go Marching * 6. Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? * 7. Animal Medley: The Animal Fair/Little Bunny Foo Foo/Pussy Cat Pussy Cat/Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/The Old Grey Mare/I Had a Rooster * 8. Whistle While You Work * 9. The Hokey Pokey * 10. When the Saints Go Marching In Ride the Roller Coaster (1990) Platinum Featuring these music videos: * 1. Let's Twist Again * 2. Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (Jerry Lee Lewis) * 3. Little Deuce Coupe * 4. Fast Food (Michael Lloyd) * 5. Here We Go Loopty Loo (Traditional) * 6. Anything You Can Do * 7. Splish Splash * 8. A Pirate's Life * 9. We're Gonna Get Wet (Michael Lloyd) * 10. 1812 Overture (Instrumental) Very Silly Songs (1990) Gold Featuring these music videos: * 1. The Name Game * 2. Down by the Bay * 3. Rig-a-Jig-Jig (also used during the end credits) * 4. Mail Myself to You (Guthrie) * 5. Purple People Eater (includes footage from concert venue) * 6. Fiddle-I-Dee (from Kentucky) * 7. The Thing * 8. Jim Along Josie * 9. Michael Finnegan * 10. Do the Silly Willy (Michael Lloyd) A Day of Fun (1991) (Only released on VHS) Featuring these music videos: * 1. BINGO (From "A Day with the Animals") * 2. I Got Wheels (From "Cars, Boats, Trains & Planes") * 3. Old MacDonald Had a Farm (From "A Day Old McDonald's Farm") * 4. Day-O (From "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing") * 5. The Circus is Coming to Town (From "A Day at the Circus") * 6. We're Gonna Get Wet (From "Ride the Roller Coaster") * 7. Down by the Bay (From "Very Silly Songs") * 8. Them Bones (From "What I Want to Be") * 9. I've Been Working on the Railroad (From "Sing Out, America!/Home on the Range/Yankee Doodle Dandy") * 10. When the Saints Go Marching In (From "A Day at Camp") * 11. The More We Get Together (End Credit Version) (From "A Day at Camp") We Wish You a Merry Christmas (1992) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Deck the Halls * 2. All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth * 3. Silent Night (Instrumental) * 4. Frosty the Snowman * 5. Jingle Bells (also used during the end credits) * 6. Santa, Please Don't Forget Me (Original) * 7. If I Had A Pony For Christmas (Original) * 8. The Twelve Days Of Christmas * 9. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer * 10. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town * 11. We Wish You A Merry Christmas Play Along Songs (1993) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Come On and Join in the Game * 2. Fooba Wooba John * 3. Down by the Station * 4. Oh, Dear, What Should the Color Be? * 5. Bumpin' Up and Down (in My Little Red Wagon) * 6. Three Little Fishies * 7. The Green Grass Grows All Around * 8. Chickie Chickie Beat * 9. Ten in the Bed * 10. Come On and Join the Band (Michael Lloyd) (also used during at the end credits) If We Could Talk to the Animals (1993) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Hound Dog (Elvis Presley) * 2. Talk to the Animals (also used during at the end credits) * 3. Five Little Monkeys * 4. Raccoon and Possum (Original) * 5. Over in the Meadow * 6. The Bear Went Over the Mountain * 7. Farmer in the Dell * 8. The Kickin' Mule * 9. The Old Hen * 10. See You Later, Alligator (Bill Haley and his Comets) Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (1994) Renamed "My Favorite Songs" in 2002 Featuring these music videos: * 1. Down by the Bay (From "Very Silly Songs") * 2. Jim Along Josie (From "Very Silly Songs") * 3. Five Little Monkeys (From "If We Could Talk to the Animals") (also at the end credits) * 4. BINGO (From "A Day with the Animals") * 5. Michael Finnegan (From "Very Silly Songs") * 6. We're Gonna Get Wet (From "Ride the Roller Coaster") * 7. Take Me Out to the Ball Game (From "A Day at Old McDonald's Farm") * 8. Down by the Station (From "Play Along Songs") * 9. I've Been Working on the Railroad (From "Sing Out, America!/Home on the Range/Yankee Doodle Dandy") * 10. Raccoon and Possum (From "If We Could Talk to the Animals") * 11. The Farmer in the Dell (From "If We Could Talk to the Animals") * 12. Old McDonald Had a Farm (From "A Day at Old McDonald's Farm) Country Sing-Along (1994) Renamed "I Can Go to the Country" in (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Swingin' (John Anderson) * 2. On the Road Again (Willie Nelson) * 3. Watch Our Oats and Barley Grow * 4. The Old Chisholm Trail with Billy and Ruby Biggle * 5. Born to Be a Cowboy (Michael Lloyd) (also used at the end credits) * 6. Buffalo Gals * 7. Nashville Cats * 8. Achy Breaky Heart * 9. Country Kid (Michael Lloyd) * 10. Happy Trails to You Boppin' with the Biggles (1994) Renamed "I Can Bop with the Biggles" in (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Walkin' the Dog * 2. Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * 3. Alley Cat * 4. La Bamba (Ritchie Valens) * 5. Put Your Little Foot Right There * 6. Loco-Motion * 7. Little Red Caboose (also used at the end credits along with some instrumental music) * 8. Peppermint Twist * 9. Rock Around the Clock * 10. Paw Paw Patch Let's Put on a Show! (1995) Renamed "I Can Put on a Show!" in (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. We'll Put on a Show (Michael Lloyd) (Sung to the tune of Red River Valley) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Personality * 3. It's Magic (Michael Lloyd) * 4. Blue Suede Shoes * 5. Mr. Bass Man * 6. By the Light of the Silvery Moon * 7. Me and My Shadow * 8. The Best Dog in the World (Michael Lloyd) * 9. It's Time for the Show (Michael Lloyd) * 10. Give My Regards to Broadway Baby Animal Songs (1995) Renamed "I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs" in (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. The Petting Zoo (also used during the end credits) * 2. Woolly Bully * 3. A You're Adorable * 4. Jeepers Creepers * 5. Yes! We Have No Bananas * 6. Side by Side * 7. Oh, You Beautiful Doll * 8. Five Little Ducks * 9. Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavour (On the Bedpost Overnight?) * 10. The Way You Walk I Can Dance! (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. I Can Dance! (Original) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Dancing in the Street * 3. Charleston * 4. Don't You Just Love to Waltz? (sung to the tune of My Bonnie lies over the ocean) * 5. Twist and Shout * 6. Mexican Hat Dance * 7. The Yellow Rose of Texas * 8. Come on and Conga (Original) * 9. Barefootin' * 10. Mashed Potato Time * 11. At the Hop I Can Do It! (1997) Featuring these music videos: * 1. I Can Do It! (also used during the end credits) * 2. Look What I Can Do * 3. How Does Your Garden Grow? * 4. All Shook Up * 5. C'mon and Swim * 6. Peanut Butter and Jelly * 7. Button Up Your Overcoat! * 8. Bicycle Built for Two * 9. In the Good Old Summertime * 10. Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy * 11. The Best Sandcastle Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (1998) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Adventures in Biggleland (Original) (also used during the end credits) * 2. I'm a Big Boy Now (Original) * 3. Playmate * 4. Pat-a-Cake * 5. Go In and Out the Window * 6. Jump-Jump, Turn Around, Start Again (Original) * 7. Simon Says * 8. Limbo Rock * 9. Happy Birthday to You * 10. You Can't Sit Down Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (1998) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Adventures in Biggleland (Original) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Consider Yourself * 3. The Sidewalks of New York * 4. Alouette * 5. Alexander's Ragtime Band * 6. Let's Rock It Up (Original) * 7. The Muffin Man * 8. Harrigan * 9. Let's Be Silly (Sung to Today Is Monday/Everybody Happy) * 10. Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-Dee-A Television series | last_aired = | website = http://www.kidsongs.com/ }} The Kidsongs Television Show debuted on September 19, 1987, with 26 half-hour episodes for 30 minutes distributed by Orbis Entertainment.Tom Bierbaum, "After Success In Homevideo, 'Kidsongs' Bouncing into NBC TV", Variety, July 8, 1987, page 20 The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown-style show, featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. It ran on network affiliates, primarily on Saturday mornings."The Kidsongs Television Show Launched", TV Facts Figures & Film, September 1987 It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years, before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. It won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987–88, it was called The Kidsongs TV Show.Jeanne Spreier, "'Kidsongs' In Tune With Children", Dallas Morning News, March 23, 1998, page 51 In April 4, 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW for 30 minutes and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids "Ready to Learn" block, The Kidsongs Television Show aired throughout the country and, by 1998, reached 89 percent of households.The Kidsongs TV Show, WTTW Chicago Carriage Report, February 1998 Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series, along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle, and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience. Seasons one through four of The Kidsongs Television Show totalled 96 episodes. It ran on Public Television for six years, winning critical acclaim.Tim Kiska, "Great Kid TV Debate: Entertain or Educate?", Detroit News, July 1, 1998, page 1E Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show are available on DVD, and the series is also available in its entirety on digital download through iTunes and Amazon Video. Characters The two hosts are William "Billy" Biggle and Ruby Biggle. Billy was portrayed by the Fuller Brothers Frat (Seasons 2–4) and Frit (Season 4) and voiced by Julene Renee-Preciado. He is blue with yellow hair. Billy's sister Ruby was portrayed by Amy Manlapaz (Season 2), Kimberly Bretto-Smith (Season 3 & 4) and Marilyn Rising (Seasons 5) and also voiced by Julene Renee-Preciado. She is pink with purple hair tied in a ponytail decorated with a yellow bow. The Biggles were supported by a variety of minor and guest characters. Episodes Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #FF000 | link2 = Episodes#Season 2 (1994) | episodes2 = 30 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #FF000 | link3 = Episodes#Season 3 (1995) | episodes3 = 20 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #FF000 | link4 = Episodes#Season 4 (1997) | episodes4 = 20 | start4 = | end4 = }} Season 1 (1987-1988) |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} }} Season 2 (1994) |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF0000 }} |LineColor=FF0000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} }} Season 3 (1995) |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF0000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} }} Season 4 (1997) |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} |LineColor=FF000 }} }} See also * The Magic School Bus * Barney & Friends * Kids Incorporated * Kidz Bop References External links * Official website * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0138973/ Kidsongs] on Internet Movie Database * Category:PBS network shows Category:The 5 Network shows Category:Television shows set in Chicago Category:Preschool education television series Category:Early childhood education Category:Child musical groups Category:1980s American children's television series Category:1990s American children's television series Category:1980s American music television series Category:1990s American music television series Category:1987 American television series debuts Category:1998 American television series endings Category:Orbis Communications Category:American television programs featuring puppetry Category:Fiction about size change Category:American children's musical television series Category:Television series by WTTW Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Warner Records artists